cambio de vida
by megumi-16
Summary: una chica de 16 años con un sueño de visitar un mundo que siempre en sueños quiso visitar termina envuelta en una aventura donde es muchos años mayor de lo queralmente es y descubre que cierto hombre al que nunca creyo ver enamorado de alguien lo esta


_Elizabeth, anette, se conocían de hace ya varios años esa noche en casa de anette recordaban las tonterías que solían hacer juntas, solo tenían 16 años pero aun así tenían sueños grandes y otros poco realistas como conocer el mundo de naruto …cosa para nada realista, pero bueno así eran ellas y esa noche todo cambiaria en sus vidas_

_La luz del sol entraba en el lugar en el que anette se encontraba sentía el aire fresco acariciar su rostro suave y relajante pero…desde cuando entraba tanta luz en su habitación, y aun mas desde cuando tanto viento había en su habitación?, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos sin detenerse a pensar ni un minuto en donde se encontraba_

_-SENSEI ¡-grito un niño de unos 12 tal vez 13….no, 12 años enfrente suyo Mirandola con emoción y curiosidad el pequeño tenia algo como una bufanda atada al cuello y la típica banda de ninja en la cabeza que lo identificaba como ninja de konoha su cabello hiba en puntas y era Castaño oscuro –sensei que bueno que esta despierta udon y moegi ya llegaron ahora….por favor podríamos ir a entrenar estoy lleno de energía el día de hoy¡-dijo haciendo pose de chico valiente _

_-…..sensei?...udon, moegi….un momento…KONOHAMARU¡-grito anette-como es que espera tu y ellos y yo…..uhhhhhhhhhhh mi cabello¡ _

_Anette estaba enfrente de los tres gennin fans numero uno de naruto, se miro a si misma en un estanque cerca donde estaba y vio una mujer de cabello negro, rizado y largo atado en una coleta, ojos azules, rasgos faciales muy finos, era ella y era hermosa, vestía al estilo sensei, ya sabes el chaleco verde, pero traía un short negro y debajo del chaleco una blusa ceñida al cuerpo de color morado, es sus manos guantes de malla y como cinturón la insignia de konoha, pensó que debía ser un sueño y se pellizco …oh sorpresa no era un sueño, era posible que enserio estuviera allí?_

_-sensei…se siente bien?-le pregunto moegi_

_-…..si…yo…am…moegi me harías un favor?-le pregunto_

_-claro, digame sensei que necesita?_

_-dime cual es mi nombre, cuantos años tengo, desde cuando soy tu sensei, y….desde cuando vivo en konoha-dijo intentando parecer tranquila_

_-amm bueno pues…según lo que hemos investigado de usted y la información que tanto usted sensei como la hokage sama nos dio…..tu nombre es megumi nimura, parte del clan de ninjas médicos más famoso del mundo ninja, tienes 28 años, y vives en konoha desde que tenias 12 años, ya que tu familia te envió aquí luego murieron y creo que fue mas por eso que estas en la aldea, pero sensei por que me pregunta eso?_

_-wow veo que si me prestaron atención….je je je…era para ver si realmente me conocían pero…por que yo soy su sensei?-dijo anette_

_-por que Ebisu sensei se unió al ambu no lo recuerdas?-dijo udon _

_-ja…si ya me acorde…jeje chicos…hoy no me siento muy bien…de verdad…entrenaremos mañana a esta misma hora les parece?-dijo la pelinegra_

_-ahhhh esta bien que se mejore megumi sensei-dijeron al unisonó los tres pequeños y se marcharon_

_-"haber tengo 28 años, no tengo familia por que murieron hace tiempo, soy sensei lo que significa que soy jounin y…un momento ELIZABETH donde esta Elizabeth… bueno después la busco..ahora vamos anette o megumi o como me llame recuerda tu pasado¡"-pensó la pelinegra intentando recordar la vida que al parecer había llevado allí en ese mundo_

_(media hora después)_

_-soy jounin desde los 14 wow soy impresionante…y mi tía es tsunade….eso es algo tétrico pero que se le hace…..soy sensei….wow debo de ser una ninja increíble…pero no quiero tener 28 años me siento vieja¡, quiero tener 16 mmmm-dijo haciendo muecas graciosas_

_Y ahora que lo pensaba estaba en los campos de entrenamiento cerca de la aldea…. Así que…si es parte de la aldea…bueno tendría que volver no?_

_-esto es tal como siempre soñé, y como lo vi en la tele genial-decía mirando todo a su alrededor _

_-eres un idiota naruto¡ aléjate de mí-grito una pelirosa dándole un puñetazo a un rubio _

_-gomen Sakura chan no fue a propósito ya te lo dije me tropecé no era para tanto-decía el rubio con un ojo morado_

_-jajaja hasta esto en igual-dijo anette_

_-megumi sensei¡-decía el rubio-no se ría, el golpe dolió¡_

_-"me conocen¡"-pensó emocionada_

_-megumi sensei, usted dijo que si un chico quería aprovecharse de una chica había que darle su merecido-dijo la pelirosa_

_-"ohh ahora que lo pienso…esto ya es shippuden….sasuke no está?...jajaja Elizabeth parece que no veras a tu amor platónico"- pensó nuevamente_

_-bueno Sakura no reo que naruto haya querido hacerte algo indecente-dijo anette o bueno megumi_

_-lo vez megumi sensei si me apoya, por que es bonita y amable por eso todos la quieren tanto-dijo naruto abrazándola_

_-gracias naruto-dijo la pelinegra sonriente_

_-MEGUMI¡-grito la hokage acercándosele-te mande llamar hace madia hora donde demonios estabas¡ acaso hay algo mas importante que venirme a ayudar con el papeleo _

_-pero es tu trabajo tía-dijo megumi_

_-pero tu querida sobrina eres la más amable y bella mujer de esta aldea por eso me ayudaras no?-dijo la hokage_

_-quien mas apropiada para ayudarte que shizune y Sakura, yo tengo que ir a comprar…cosas adiós¡-dijo para desaparecer en una nueve de humo_

_Megumi busco a Elizabeth por toda la alea pero no la encontró en ningún lado, era posible que solo ella estuviera allí en ese, mundo?_

_(En el mundo real)_

_-ahhhh donde esta anette?¡-dijo su amiga buscándola por toda la casa_

_(de nuevo en el mundo ninja)_

_-ohhhh ya me acorde en donde es mi casa¡-dijo megumi_

_-bueno es normal saber en donde se vive no crees?-dijo una voz a su espalda_

_-Kakashi¡-dijo sorprendida_

_-hola como estas?-dijo amablemente_

_-pues….bien, no me quejo, me han pasado cosas extrañas hoy pero…bien, sobrevivo jeje-dijo la pelinegra_

_-me alegro, haras algo mañana?_

_-mañana…. Ahhh tengo que entrenar a mi equipo por?_

_-mas tarde _

_-ahh no nada, que yo sepa no_

_-genial gracias, hablamos después_

_-espera por que preguntas eso-pero el ninja copia ya había desaparecido_

_-que tipo mas misterioso…..me agrada me agrada_

_Por fin la pelinegra había encontrado su casa, un pequeño departamento, ordenado y limpio no era un lujo pero era lindo, y si esa hiba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante bueno que mas podría hacer que disfrutarla_


End file.
